It is known to make wallets from various materials. For example, a conventional wallet may be formed from pieces of leather sewn together at seams. It is generally desirable to make wallets in an inexpensive and simple manner. It is also generally desirable for wallets to be thin and to be able to carry cards, such as bank cards, and paper money (bills).
It is known to make wallets from sheet material. An example of a suitable thin, durable synthetic material is Tyvek®, and it is known to make wallets from Tyvek. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wallet in view of the above-mentioned issues.